Anger Empowerment
The power to gain strength from anger. Sub-Power of Anger Manipulation, variation of Emotion Empowerment and Sin Empowerment. Opposite of Patience Empowerment. Also Called * Anger Affinity * Rage Affinity/Empowerment * Wrath Affinity/Empowerment Capabilities User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger/rage whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Associations * Anger Manipulation * Berserker Physiology * Emotion Empowerment * Revenge Empowerment * Emotion Manipulation * Feral Mind * Hatred Empowerment * Sin Empowerment Limitations * May be limited by the amount of anger they can harness. * May lose control when angered, causing harm to even allies. ** May snap out only by outside forces or lengthy periods of time in peaceful environments. * May be difficult to snap out of rage-filled trance. Known Users Gallery Comics 18-156.jpg|Pearl and Nash (Angel & Faith) draw strength from primal emotions such as anger. Mighty Ticked.jpg|As seen here, Mighty the Armadillo's (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) strength can fluctuate depending on his health and emotions, becoming especially destructive when enraged. Raven-teen-titans-481368 600 440.jpg|Raven's (DC Comics) powers grow in strength and destructive potential whenever she gets angry or loses control of her emotions. 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern Ring (DC Comics) Jason Todd.png|Jason Todd (DC Comics) became a highly skilled and productive crime-fighter by channeling his rage. World-War-Hulk 2.jpg|The Hulk's (Marvel Comic) strength increases in direct portion to his anger. Super Sonic STC.jpg|Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) manifests and takes over Sonic's body whenever he is extremely stressed or angry. Raphael 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is at times fuelled and strengthened by his anger. Films Richard B Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) psychologically channels whatever pain he feels into anger and fighting strength. Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) is consumed by an uncontrollable rage that drives him to kill his family members, which also grants him superhuman strength and immortality. Literature Harry Potter.jpg|Magic users such as Harry Potter (Harry Potter) often tap into their powers during periods of great anger or stress. Werewolf VD.png|Werewolves such as Mason Lockwood (The Vampire Diaries) can gain a boost in all their powers when angered. PD.jpg|Patrick Donovan's (The Young Guardians) flames are sometimes fuelled by his intense anger. Live Action TV Gwen Raiden.jpg|Gwen Raiden (Angel) accesses powerful levels of electricity when angered. Pete Clarner.jpg|Pete Clarner (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) transformed into a super-strong, clawed version of himself whenever angered as the result of a potion affected by the Hellmouth's influence. DarkWillow.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can tap into powerful dark magic when angry or grief-stricken. 358358_1263442454070_full.jpg|Tony (Misfist) using Beserk Rage. Manga/Anime Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic (D.Gray-man) Super Saiyan Goku.png|A Saiyan's (Dragon Ball) Super Saiyan transformations are typically triggered by extreme emotion such as anger. Revenge_Death_Ball.png|Baby's (Dragon Ball GT) Revenge Death Ball is empowered by his rage and hatred against the Saiyans. Maiden's Rage 1.jpg|Pan (Dragon Ball GT) channels her rage into her ki... Maiden's Rage 2.jpg|...to fire the powerful Maiden's Rage attack. Vegeta_vs_Beerus.jpg|In his rage at Beerus for harming Bulma, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) undergoes a Furious Mutation, granting him enough power to briefly overpower Beerus. Angered_6.jpg|Beerus (Dragon Ball Super) in his Angered State. File:Natsu_in_flames.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) releasing his anger to intensify his flames. Kagura Berserk.png|Kagura (Gintama) File:Sasuke's_Susanoo_screaming_with_rage.png|Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) screaming with rage, getting stronger as Sasuke's hatred for Konoha rose. Nine Tailed Rasengan.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) can draw upon the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox whenever he is extremely angered or frustrated, along with other methods. Eva2-22_C1584A.jpg|EVA pilot Mari Makinami Illustrious (Neon Genesis Evangelion) under the influence of Anger Empowerment, synchronization with the EVA increases and the pilot gets glowing Irises. Arlong Angry.PNG|When angered, Arlong (One Piece) enters a berserker state whenever he gets angry that boosts his strength and speed greatly. Anger!!.png|When Ash's Infernape (Pokémon) was a Chimchar, and a... Anger!!!!.png|Monferno it was able achieve amazing speed and strength when greatly angered or upset. Video Games AsuraSixArms.jpg|Asura's (Asura's Wrath) abilities are augmented in proportion to his anger and rage, allowing him to generate six arms among other feats. Nero.jpg|Nero's (Devil May Cry 4) Devil Bringer arm was first activated by his anger and despair while trying to save his friend. Bane_GOW.jpg|Kratos (God of War) augments Thera's Bane through his rage at Thanatos for killing his brother. Dark Jak.png|Jak's (Jak and Daxter) transformations into Dark Jak are mostly triggered by his anger. Jack ME.png|Jack (Mass Effect) Raging Raven.jpg|Raging Raven (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) truly lives up to her name. 550px-Dark Kahn render.jpg|Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) is a powerful being of pure rage. Travis.jpg|Travis Touchdown's (No More Heroes) "Dark Side Mode" increases all of his abilities. Fryno_Promo.jpg|Fryno (Skylanders) Angered Golden Frieza.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Heroes) in his Angered Golden Form. Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) has been kept alive for centuries by his sheer hatred and jealousy of the Cooper Clan. Amy_Rose_Lost_World.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) SONIC LOST WORLD E3 FINAL COLOURS SONIC.png|Though known as the 'Fastest Thing Alive', Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) is able to break into even greater speed and strength when greatly angered or upset. Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) can enter a Rage Mode that fuels and strengthens his symbiotic suit. Jaden Korr.jpg|Jaden Korr (Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy) is one of the few Jedi to have used and mastered Force Rage without falling to the Dark Side. Darth-malgus-deceived.jpg|Darth Malgus (Star Wars: The Old Republic) is at his most powerful when fueled by rage. Nightwatcher.jpg|The Nightwatcher (TMNT 2007 game) can enter a Rage Mode that greatly increases his strength. Ogre.jpeg|Ogres (Destiny) can temporarily become enraged to increase melee attacks. Rogue_H.png|Rogue (Valkyrie Crusade) is empowered by her feelings of rage and revenge/vengeance towards The Empire. Western/Web Animation Avatar State.jpg|Before the Avatar (Avatar: The Last Airbender) learns to fully control it, the Avatar State manifests during periods of extreme emotional stress or life-threatening situations. Blight 800.jpg|Blight's (Batman Beyond) radiation levels increase dramatically whenever he loses his temper. Gwen Tennyson Anodite.PNG|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) can access her full Anodite form and its immense magical power when greatly angered. Saddle_Rager_unleashed_S4E06.png|Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as Saddle Rager. Basilisx.PNG|Basilisx (Super Mario Bros. Z) Unknown3.png|Carter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) Super Mutant Turtles.jpg|When under extreme stress, the TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) transform into monstrous hulks with incredible strength. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Affinity Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Evil power Category:Sin Powers